The Ultimate Spyro Showdown
by Matthais Unidostres
Summary: The song "Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon with Spyro characters.


**The Ultimate Showdown- Book Two: Spyro**

This is a parody of the song "Ultimate Showdown" by Lemon Demon with Spyro characters. I was bored and it just came to me. Enjoy!

_Dark Master Malefor burst out of the ground_

_And stomped around Warfang like a big playground_

Malefor laughed maniacally as he shook the debris off of himself and looked around. "Aha! I am free from the core! And how convenient, I'm in Warfang ! I'll reduce this place to rubble, and then take my revenge on all the other dragons of this pathetic world! I'll tear this world apart with my bare claws!"

Meanwhile, Spyro and Cynder were watching him.

"No... this can't be..." Cynder gasped.

"I don't believe it..." Spyro said, "After all we did..." he suddenly hardened his gaze as anger built up inside him. "After Ignitus _sacrificed _himself," he said

_When suddenly Dark Spyro burst from the shade_

_And hit Malefor with a shadow grenade_

Spyro transformed into his dark self and launched a ball of dark energy at Malefor that exploded on contact.

"What?" Malefor gasped as the blast knocked his head. He got reoriented and snarled, "You! You will be the first to die!"

_Malefor got mad and began to attack_

_But he didn't expect Cynder to block that_

Cynder flew up and canceled out Malefor's breath with her own. "Once I take care of you, I'll snap Spyro out of rage," Cynder said.

_Who was just about to throw herself at Dark Master_

_But then Gnasty Gnorc jumped out to attack her_

"Rargh! A dragon! I hate dragons! Rargh!" Gnasty Gnorc shouted, wielding his huge club, and he charged Cynder, hitting her with it.

_And he started beating up the dragoness Cynder_

_When Dark Spyro attack and blasted them together_

Cynder and Gnasty cried out in pain as they were blasted in opposite directions by Dark Spyro's attack. Dark Spyro smiled wickedly.

_But before he could rant, or laugh, or rave_

_Ape King Gaul came back from the grave_

"Ape King Gaul, come forth!" Malefor shouted, and he used his dark magic to make the Ape King appear right in front of Dark Spyro.

"Revenge!" Gaul shouted, as a mystical staff suddenly appeared in his hands.

_He took a mystical staff from behind his back_

_And he blasted Dark Spyro with a plasma blast attack_

_But it ran out of power, and he ran away_

_Because the three Guardians came to save the day_

Gaul launched an energy blast that knocked Dark Spyro senseless. He would have attacked again, but the staff seemed to have lost all its power. Suddenly, Gaul looked up to see Cyril, Terrador, and Volteer approaching. Gaul dropped the staff and fled in terror.

"An ape who lives to run away lives to fight another day!" he shouted.

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of draconic Destiny_

_Good guys, bad guys and explosions as as far as the eye can see_

_And only one can survive, I wonder who it will be_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of draconic Destiny_

"Spyro has yielded to the darkness!" Terrador shouted in terror.

"I believe we have a greater issue of massive importance and peril at this current time," Volteer said, and he pointed at Malefor who was rapidly approaching them.

"No! Malefor is free! We must stop him Immediately!" Cyril shouted

"Fools! You are no match for me!" Malefor said, and he breathed out three massive orbs of Convexity breath.

The Guardians tried to block the attack with their own breaths, but to no avail.

_Malefor took out the three Guardians fast_

_With three huge massive Convexity blasts_

The Guardians were all sent sprawling by the attacks.

_And Cynder got back up to resume his attack_

_But the Sorcerer suddenly jumped on his back_

Cynder got up, a little sore from Dark Spyro's attack, but still willing to fight. However, she was interrupted again when the Sorceror jumped out of nowhere and landed on her back.

"_Keff! _Take this false dragon! I am the only true dragon! _Keff!_" the Sorceror said as he began beating Cynder with his staff.

_And Dark Spyro was dazed and trying to get steady_

_But Ape King Gaul came back with a machete_

Dark Spyro moaned as he struggled to his feet. All of a sudden, Gaul ran back holding a huge knife and shouted, "I'll make you pay for killing me!"

_But something hit his leg, he tripped and shouted "ow!"_

_Hunter took him out with his bow and arrow_

Gaul yelled out in pain and fell forward, an arrow sticking out his leg. Hunter the Cheetah smiled, pleased that his arrow met his mark.

_Hunter heard Malefor sneaking up from behind_

_And he reached for his bow and arrow which he just couldn't find_

_Because Dark Spyro stole it and he shot and he missed_

_And the Sorcerer deflected it with the staff in his fist_

Hunter heard Malefor coming up from behind them.

"I'll send two arrows right into your eyes!" Hunter said as he reached for his bow, but he gasped when he realized that it wasn't there. Hunter tuned fast to see Dark Spyro holding it.

"Spyro! No! Aaah!" he shouted, and he ducked just in time. The arrow whizzed over his head and shot towards Cynder and the Sorcerer.

"It'll take more than that to kill me! _Keff!_" he said, and he deflected the arrow with his staff.

_Then he jumped in the air and did a somersault_

_And Ape King Gaul tried to pole-vault_

_Onto Malefor's back but they collided in the air_

_And they both got hit by Cynder's fear_

"If I can just get onto my Dark Master's back," Gaul thought madly as he pole vaulted through the air, "I'll be safe-."

_CRASH!_

Gaul smashed into the Sorceror and they both fell painfully to the ground.

"_Keff!_ You stinking ape! Look what you've-," the Sorceror began.

"Ahem!"

They turned to see Cynder glaring at them. She then used her fear element to unleash a Piercing Siren Scream at them. They both shouted in horror and fell to the ground, holding their ears and rolling up into balls. They were terrified.

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of draconic Destiny_

_Good guys, bad guys and explosions as as far as the eye can see_

_And only one can survive, I wonder who it will be_

_This is the Ultimate Showdown of draconic Destiny_

_Entering with a roar that was like an almighty chorus_

_Down from the sky, descended Chronicler Ignitus_

_Who delivered a Fire Ball that could melt stone_

_Right into the chest of Gnasty Gnorc_

"I shall now bring this battle to it's end!" Ignitus said, and he blasted Gnasty Gnorc with a fire ball, obliterating him.

_Who fell over on the ground and grumbled into dust_

_As Spyro changed back, he knew that he must_

"Ignitus!" Dark Spyro gasped, "You've become... the new Chronicler! Wow..."

Dark Spyro landed and returned to his original form, free from the darkness.

Cynder, Hunter, and the four Guardians gathered around him as he said, "I'm sorry, I just, lost control."

"It's okay Spyro, I guarantee that this will be Malefor last day in this world!" Ignitus declared.

The six dragons, along with Hunter turned to Malefor.

"Go on! Face me! Hahahaha!" Malefor shouted.

_And the heroes all got together again_

_And they made sure Malefor met his end_

The seven heroes stood over the corpse of Malefor, triumphant.

"Finally, it's over," Cynder said in relief.

_Or was it?_

_Because..._

_Then the evil Ape Pirate Captain Skabb_

_and Scratch and Sniff, his parrot pals_

_The Stone Sentinel and stone warriors_

_The Ape Troops and Ripto_

_The Destroyer and the Sorceress_

_The Riptocs and Dr. Cortex_

_All came out of nowhere lighting fast_

_There were war cries and screams and powerful blasts_

_It was the craziest battle the world ever saw_

_With civilians looking on in total awe_

_The battle rage on unpredictably_

_It took so long, but eventually_

_Our seven heroes woke up from unconsciousness to see their betters_

_Sparx the Dragonfly and Moneybags the Bear_

"WHAT!" the seven of them shouted.

"Actually, we just let those other bad guys wear you down," Sparx said, "So we kinda won by a technicality."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever! So, where do I get my prize money!" Moneybags said gleefully.

**The End**


End file.
